La princesita y los girasoles
by RCurrent
Summary: Por meterse en donde no debe, la pequeña y caprichosa Lola Loud vivirá el susto de su vida luego de casi morir a manos de la Youkai del jardín de flores de Gensokyo


**La Princesita y los girasoles**

 **(CROSSOVER LOUD HOUSE-TOUHOU PROJECT)**

* * *

Royal Woods era una las 2 aldeas o pueblos Humanos que solían encontrarse en Gensokyo, pues antes era solo una, la llamada simplemente como "la aldea humana" sin embargo, de la nada la ciudad del estado de Michigan fue teletransportada a la tierra mágica plagada de Youkais, todo gracias a cierta niña genio y su experimento con un generador atómico que planeaba crear como fuente de energía alternativa...aunque acabó descubriendo un nuevo mundo...con toda su ciudad de por medio.

Sobra decir que varias chicas locales tuvieron también que, al igual que la primera aldea humana, crear protección contra cualquier Youkai que resultara peligroso para los humanos de Royal Woods, así que, por el momento, tendrían que acostumbrarse al nuevo entorno de este mundo oriental.

Aunque la mayoría de los jóvenes de dicha ciudad, no podían quedarse quietos por la curiosidad que les traía Gensokyo, sobra decir que muchos de ellos estuvieron a punto de ser convertidos en polvo por su estupidez.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que casi todos ellos aprendieran la Lección, pues tanto Reimu, como Marisa tuvieron que hacerse cargo de que varios chicos de Royal Woods no se volvieran presa fácil de Youkais problemáticos, sumado a que varios de ellos se dieron el mayor susto de sus vidas que casi se les va luego de que fueran pillados en un conocido jardín de girasoles grandes que era patrullado por cierta Youkai de pelo verde y sombrilla que a juicio de ellos, era una loca desquiciada.

Aunque siempre había algún listillo que se pasaba de Listo y aún así se metía en esos lugares, arriesgando su vida, ya sea por curiosidad, o para ser popular, bueno que podía esperarse de chicos de un pueblo proveniente de encontrándose en un lugar fantástico japonés como Gensokyo.

Y entre esos Listillos, estaba cierta Rubia Loud de vestido rosa que se había metido a cierto jardín de girasoles grandes, a Lola le encantaban esas flores tan grandes, además de que quería presumírselo a sus hermanos, a pesar de las constantes advertencias de su familia de no ir a ese lugar, pues hasta la bebé pensaba que para humanos comunes como ellos, era un suicidio. Habían visto en Gensokyo a varios Youkais que hasta a Ronnie Anne, Luna o incluso Lynn, les hacía orinarse en los pantalones.

La pequeña princesa Loud se adentró entre los girasoles, buscando alguno que pudiera sacar y presumirle a su gemela de que ella logró obtener una flor bella y Lana no.

Siguió dentro, entre los girasoles para evitar que la Youkai que era dueña de ese jardín enorme la viera, buscó algún girasol que le gustara para poder llevárselo.

-Oh! ese me gusta.-Dijo Lola al ver uno rodeado del resto, era un poco más pequeño, pero era perfectamente recto estando parado.

Corrió a dicha flor y partió la parte inferior de su tallo para sacarla, cuando intentó moverla, sintió que algo se lo impedía.

-¿Ah? vamos...-Dijo jalando.-¿por que no sales?

-Grrrr, sal de una vez.-Dijo otra voz de niña, al ver al otro lado, Lola vio a lo que parecía ser una chica más o menos de su edad, aunque algo mayor, con un vestido azul con mangas blancas y un moño en su cabeza, sumado a que parecía tener "alas" en su espalda y era de cabello azul.

-¡Oye,yo lo vi primero!-Dijo Lola.

-No, YO lo vi primero.-Respondió el "hada más fuerte de gensokyo" ya sabrán quien es, contando las características mencionadas. El hada de invierno comenzó a pelearse con Lola por el Girasol, ambas comenzaron a jalar de un lado a otro.

-¡Dámelo!-Dijo Lola enojada, intentando quitarle el girasol a Cirno.-Yo lo encontré.

-Grrr, no! Es mío.-Respondió Crino.

-Mío!-Gritó Lola.

-¡Mío!-Respondió Cirno.

-¡MÍO!-Replicó Lola.-¡Es mío!

-¡NO, ES MÍO!-Gritó Cirno.

-Suelta...la!-Respondió Lola con la cara totalmente roja, hasta que ambas cayeron hacia el lado de Lola con el girasol en sus manos, llegando al camino en medio del jardín.

Lola quedó con el girasol en sus manos, Cirno estuvo a punto de volver a pelear por el con Lola, cuando al levantar su mirada, esta dio una expresión de terror y como un rayo, se volvió a esconder entre los campos de girasoles.

-Ja ja ja! ¡El Girasol es mío!-Exclamó Lola victoriosa.-Eso Lola, Eso Lola, Eso...

-Así que tu arrancaste mi girasol, ¿No?-La sonrisa de Lola se volvió una que era una combinación de nervios y miedo, detrás de ella, una mujer de falda roja de cuadros, chaleco sin mangas del mismo color y textura sobre una blusa blanca, un parasol decorado con un girasol y de cabello verde, estaba detrás de ella, la dueña de ese jardín, Yuuka Kazami, Mirando con una sonrisa amenazante y asesina.-Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, niña...

-¡EEEKK!

Entonces diversas bombas y explosiones con proyectiles en formas de girasol, comenzaron a estrellarse en el suelo mientras la Loud princesa, quien tras gritar de terror, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas con el girasol en mano, esquivando los disparos de la Youkai mientras Lola gritaba, intentando escapar.

Hasta los habitantes de Royal Woods ya sabían de lo que Yuuka era capaz de hacer si pillaba a alguien en sus jardines, aquellos lo suficientemente necios como para hacerlo, y lo suficientemente desafortunados, acababan siendo pasta viscosa roja que después ella devoraba con sus manos ensangrentadas con las que destripaba a sus víctimas como si de auténticas garras se tratase, aquellas imágenes hacían que cualquiera se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de sus jardines.

Lola corrió hasta bordar medio kilómetro, cerca de la salida, cuando tropezó y cayó al suelo, y el girasol rodó un poco más adelante, cuando Lola se puso boca arriba, Yuuka calló sobre ella, y puso sus dedos sobre su pecho, casi como si llegara a arrancarle el corazón, pues apuntó donde estaba su corazón.

-Ya sabes lo que les ha pasado a otros humanos que se han metido en mi jardín.-Dijo con un tono aterrador la Youkai mientras presionaba un poco más sus dedos sobre el corazón de Lola que había acelerado su pulso, así como su respiración se volvió irregular y sus ojos se humedecieron de terror.-Les arranco de cuajo sus corazones, esa es la cereza de mis pasteles, su carne es mi manjar.-Agregó acercando su rostro para que la aterrada princesa la mirara a sus fulminantes ojos llenos de ira y sadismo.-Y tu, te haz metido en donde no debes, ahora serás otro de mis platos deliciosos de carne humana que los Youkais amamos saborear, ¡Me las pagarás muy caro por sacar mi girasol!.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR!-Rogó Lola con su maquillaje hecho un desastre, llorando de miedo a más no poder.-¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN METERME SIN PERMISO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME COMA! ¡NO VOLVERÉ A METERME EN SU JARDÍN SIN PERMISO, LO PROMETO, PERO POR FAVOR, NO ME MATE!-Suplicó.

-Es tarde para eso.-Dijo Fríamente Yuuka, Preparando su ataque final.-Es una lástima que alguien tan joven como tu y llena de vida, termine en mi estómago.

Lola cerró fuertemente los ojos, cuando sintió una explosión, ¿había muerto?, No, aún sentía que estaba sobre el suelo y no sentía como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón.

-¿Qu...que, paso?-Quiso saber la pequeña princesa, al levantar la mirada, vio a la Youkai triada en el suelo, noqueada, fuera de combate.

-Sabes, la mayoría, por decir a los pocos que de tu pueblo que se han metido aquí y vivido para contarlo bordean los 14 y 20 años, me sorprende que alguien de 6 como tu se le haya ocurrido meterse en los jardines de Yuuka, tu si que tienes agallas, niñata-Ze.-Dijo una voz femenina detrás suyo, era una muchacha de cabello rubio largo y ojos amarillos, vestida de bruja y montando una escoba.-Vale, es hora de que regreses a tu ciudad.

-Ahhh!, Espera!-Pidió Lola Loud cuando ella la ató de manos y pies juntas y se la llevó colgando de su escoba.¡BÁJAME, ESTÁ MUY ALTO!-Gritó, pues al igual que su gemela, le daban miedo las alturas.-¡BÁJAME, BÁJAME...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Gritó cuando la cuerda se rompió cuando estaban sobre las nubes y Lola estaba en caída Libre, Marisa solo se rió y luego bajó y la recogió en plena caída.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

-De nada-Ze.-Respondió la maga común y corriente con una sonrisa pícara, pues efectivamente lo hizo a propósito como broma.

-¡Eso no fue un cumplido!-Respondió enojada.-¡No me sueltes...AAHH!-Gritó Lola cuando casi volvió a caer luego de que Marisa la soltara de repente, para rápidamente sujetarla.-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!

-Yare Yare Daze-Ze.-Dijo Marisa como respuesta para la rubia Loud, volando de vuelta a Royal Woods, ciudad que hasta de momento, estaba atrapada en Gensokyo.


End file.
